


Very Heterosexual

by UndervaluedAgent



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Humor, Listen idk what I'm doing with these tags, M/M, Nothing in detail at all though, Shooting/Gun Mention, maybe idk, mild homophobia, that's a given considering the character, why do I keep writing journal fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: Hoppean is heterosexual, he does not have feelings for Minarchist, and he's going to make that very clear even to his journal.
Relationships: Minarchist/Hoppean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Very Heterosexual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the girl I like wasn't texting me back (she was in class), so I decided to deflect my yearning onto a fictional character.
> 
> Also, the misspellings are intentional, Hoppean cannot spell.

_Entry number something I lost track several pages ago:_

_I'm not gay. I don't know why people keep insinuting that I am gay. I'm not. They say I'm gay for Minarchist. I have no idea where that's coming from._

_First of all, having a desire to kiss a guy after hunting commies together is simply a display of comaradrie (I pray that's the right word). That's not gay. He's a pretty good marksman when he needs to be, though I would prefer to protect him myself, and he looks cute when he's concentrating. I don't think that's gay, though, it's objective facts and nothing more._

_Speaking of Minarchist, I went to his house earlier today. I don't know why I was so anxious about it. Goes to show that feelings are worthless. I tried to dress nicely and casual at the same time, but he asked me why I was wearing a suit jacket with sweatpants. Asshole. Of course, he's not usually an asshole, he's very nice and sweet most of the time, even if he is arragant. I don't know how he manages to think he's so high and mighty and still be nice to people that are less than him. I'd admire it if it didn't piss me off so much, especially because he is actually really great. I don't know why it makes me mad, it's not like I want him to be unaware or anything, I just feel like I'm unwothy sometimes. Also he makes me feel things, maybe he wouldn't if he wasn't so amazing. Fuck. I just don't know if I admire him or hate him, I shouldn't hate him, we're friends, but I just get all nervous and shy around him and it pisses me off. And he makes me have degenerate thoughts._

_Wait, fuck, this sounds like I'm gay. I'm not a fucking homosexual. When I say good things about him, it's because they're objectively true. And fuck you, Ancap, I don't talk about him too much, you talk about Libertarian way more anyways. Honestly. He tried to charge me for him being a listening ear because I apparently talked about Minnie for too long, and he said it like "You'll have to pay if you want me to listen to you talk about your crush more!" What the actual fuck, I don't have a crush on Minnie! Everyone around me is a goddamn degen who wants to convert everyone else._

_Whatever, fuck all this, I'm going to bed. And just because I wish I could cuddle with Minnie doesn't mean I'm gay, I'm just tired and I want to be held, but only by him._

_Hoppean signing off._


End file.
